


79-a: class of chaotics

by watercolorwoods



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ...ish?, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Multi, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Ouma not Oma, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Texting, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, anyway these are fun, but it's not the main focus, i am saiibo trash, like it's still funny?, most of it can't be skipped but will be specified if it can!, obligatory chatfic, really it's just cute stuff, so they're exes!, there are bits of narrative prose/writing, there is some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolorwoods/pseuds/watercolorwoods
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy AU.Class 79-A, a semester into the school year, finally indulges in a group chat. The main problem, as always, is Ouma Kokichi.Or: Kiibo makes a group chat, and practically immediately has regrets.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, But they're exes, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. and that's how i exploded twenty eggs at once

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably have to go over this and change some formatting that i don't like, but! i already have like four chapters done and i'm super excited!
> 
> sorry if anyone's personality isn't right! ive never written the characters before, and only just finished the game.
> 
> side note: in-game personalities are used, since.. idk im scared to touch the pre-game stuff AHSJFDSJ
> 
> anyway if anything about this universe confuses you, just ask me! <3 i will never make an author's note this long again

_SEPTEMBER, THE START OF THE 2ND SEMESTER._

_(Sunday 11:26 p.m.)_

**_Kiibo_ ** _created an untitled group chat._

 **_Kiibo_ ** _added_ **_Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu_ ** _and_ **_13 others_** _._

**Kiibo** : two rules

 **Kiibo** : one, no leaving! and two, no leaving!

 **Ouma Kokichi** : not gonna lie kiiboy, i really wanna leave just because you said not to!

 **Ouma Kokichi** : but i'm such a good person, i'm not gonna do that!!!

 **Iruma Miu** : so why is he here

 **Kiibo** : thought i'd be nice to him, but i'm reconsidering

 **Ouma Kokichi** : DDDD:

**_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_supreme leader™_** _._

 **_Iruma Miu_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_local genius_**.

**Akamatsu Kaede** : oooh, a group chat?

 **Toujou Kirumi** : I have my doubts that this will be good.

**_supreme leader™_ ** _changed Toujou Kirumi's nickname to_ **_mom_** _._

 **_Kiibo_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_kiibo_** _._

**kiibo** : i am aware there's not much of a change, but i can tell everyone's nicknames will be lowercase..

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : aww, it's okay kiibo!

**_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_piano geek_** _._

**Gokuhara Gonta** : Gonta think everyone should sleep! it's late!!

 **supreme leader™** :

**_supreme leader™_ ** _changed Gokuhara Gonta's nickname to_ **_bugs life_** _._

**bugs life** : good nickname :D

 **piano geek** : i love you gonta :')

 **mom** : okay, sleep

 **local genius** : yes mom….

  
  


(Monday 5:37 a.m.)

**Saihara Shuichi** : how do you manage to stay up that late…?

 **Amami Rantaro** : ah, saihara.. i saw your light on at around one this morning..

 **Saihara Shuichi** : oh? must've left the lights on

 **Amami Rantaro** : yeah haha must've!

(Monday 7:44 a.m.)

**piano geek** : it takes a special kind of self hatred to get up that early

 **Saihara Shuichi** : it's not necessarily intentional…..???

**_Amami Rantaro_ ** _changed Saihara Shuichi's nickname to_ **_nocturnal_** _._

 **_Amami Rantaro_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_it's an avocado_** _._

**Shirogane Tsumugi** : ah.. very accurate nicknames

 **it's an avocado** : i'm good at this

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : thats fair!

**_Shirogane Tsumugi_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_animugi_** _._

 **_Angie Yonaga_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_the messiah_** _._

**nocturnal** : i'm not nocturnal i sleep at decent hours and wake up at decent hours

 **piano geek** : babe it doesn't count if "decent" to you is like, anything that manages to not be past midnight?

 **nocturnal** : MIDNIGHT?? i'm asleep by midnight!

 **supreme leader™** : my beloved saihara-chan needs some lessons in lying, obviously!

 **Momota Kaito** : is it demand that shuichi fixes his sleep schedule hours? 

**_Momota Kaito_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_astro boy_** _._

**kiibo** : i agree, it's quite concerning..

 **nocturnal** : stopppppp ittttttt

 **Harukawa Maki** : points were made.

 **nocturnal** : maki…

 **Harukawa Maki** : if it's true, it's true

**_astro boy_ ** _changed Harukawa Maki's nickname to_ **_knife emoji_** _._

**knife emoji** : if any of you other than momota, akamatsu, shuichi, or himiko calls me harumaki, i'll kill you. just y'know.. a friendly reminder

 **piano geek** : aww i'm included!

 **supreme leader™** : :((((

 **knife emoji** : especially not _you_

 **supreme leader™** : owie !!

 **nocturnal** : ouma.. will you give me back my pen? you only use purple ink, so it's not like you're even using it 

**supreme leader™** : awe the jig is up :( do you know how easy you remember and spot things saihara-chan? it's no fun!

 **nocturnal** : s orry ?,????.

 **supreme leader™** : just kiddinggg! or am i? you'll never know!

 **nocturnal** : no, i do know

 **piano geek** : umm oomfs are being gay on the tl ….?

 **nocturnal** : hello?

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : Good morning. you're all.. lively

 **Hoshi Ryoma** : if u couldn't tell, he's calling you all annoying

 **knife emoji** : he's right

**_supreme leader™_ ** _changed Hoshi Ryoma's nickname to_ **_wii sports tennis_** _._

_**supreme leader™** changed Shinguji Korekiyo's nickname to **kork**. _

**mom** : I do hope everyone's getting ready for class

 **local genius** : ugh, we still have like an hour

 **mom** : do not care

  
  


**bffls** ミ✭ -- Akamatsu Kaede, Saihara Shuichi

(Monday 7:59 a.m.)

**shoeitchy** : how many times do i have to tell you that i Don't Like Ouma

 **kayayaday** : yeah, and i hate playing piano. but ok ! fine :)

 **shoeitchy** : that's not fair

 **kayayaday** : what's not fair :))

 **shoeitchy** : i know what you're doing akamatsu kaede and it WON'T work

 **kayayaday** : oh, shuichi. it already has, hasn't it?

 **shoeitchy** : H KAEDE

  
  


**_Untitled group_ **

(Monday 8:27 a.m.)

**nocturnal** : anyway, i'm starting a kickstarter to put kaede down, the benefits of killing her would be i would get manipulated way less

 **bugs life** : manipulating is no good, akamatsu! and no killing saihara!!!

 **piano geek** : it's okay gonta, he's just overreacting

 **supreme leader™** : oiii i'm the only one who's allowed to manipulate saihara-chan!

 **nocturnal** : NO??

 **nocturnal** : i'm leaving

 **astro boy** : against the rules, bro

 **nocturnal** : AHAVSKADHWJ

 **local genius** : YESS WE'RE BULLYING SHITTYHARA

 **mom** : stop bullying Saihara

 **supreme leader™** : but mooooom!!! :(

(Monday 10:03 a.m.)

**kiibo** : someone please explain why one of the third years is so interested in me..??

 **nocturnal** : i'm guessing it's souda. pink hair, hat?

 **kiibo** : ….yes? how did you know that?

 **nocturnal** : he's a mechanic. i'm sure he wants to know how you work

 **supreme leader™** : let him take you apart, kiibaby~

 **kiibo** : no!???!?!!?

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : You should all be paying attention in class

 **local genius** : FUCK THE SYSTEM

 **local genius** : also TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF

 **kiibo** : NO?

 **it's an avocado** : the only third year i know is hinata hajime, only because he has different colored eyes

 **piano geek** : oh yeah! i also know komaeda, because those two are dating

 **it's an avocado** : y'know who those two remind me of..

 **piano geek** : LMAOABWHSHS SHHHH

 **local genius** : does anyone even know why his eyes are like that. i mean kinda weird

 **piano geek** : no, but to be fair, we have kiibo, ouma, knife emoji, and shuichi. no robophobia intended kiibo

 **kiibo** : ok… i understand me, ouma, and harukawa, but. saihara???

 **piano geek** : :^)

 **nocturnal** : .. anyway

 **mom** : if you don't get off your phones…

 **piano geek** : EEP

(Monday 3:52 p.m.)

**knife emoji** : now that it's a decent hour and we're all out of school i can bring this up

 **knife emoji** : why was shuichi up so late

 **bugs life** : he said he left lights on, right?

 **astro boy** : did someone mention… shuichi's sleep schedule

 **nocturnal** : 

**piano geek** : okay, this whole week you've had the shittiest sleep schedule on earth and you expect us to just not talk about it?

 **knife emoji** : we care.

 **astro boy** : how many times do i have to tell u. you aren't alone

 **nocturnal** : i know. i just can't talk about it right now, so let's not play detective with my life for now, ok? 

**kiibo** : let me know if you need anything?

 **nocturnal** : of course

  
  


**best friend squad !! ☆**

(Monday 4:06 p.m.)

**kai** : shuichi

 **kai** : you okay?

 **harumaki** : ^

 **bisaster** : yeah, seriously!

 **bisaster** : nothing's wrong or anything!! i promise, it's just not something i'm really allowed to talk about

 **harumaki** : if you're positive, shuichi.

 **bisaster** : i am :)

 **harumaki** : <3

 **kai** : <3

 **bisaster** : <3

 **kai** : we still on for training tonight? or is it better for you if we take a break?

 **bisaster** : no, i wouldn't miss it for anything

 **harumaki** : kaito, he has abs now.. it's too much power, you know. 

**kai** : AHSJXHSHSK YOU RIGHT

 **bisaster** : i hate this fucking family

**Untitled chat**

(Monday 4:21 p.m.)

**local genius** : hahahAHAHAHA 420

 **it's an avocado** : it's that Time

 **kiibo** : your clocks are both a minute behind

 **local genius** : _FUCK_

 **animugi** : HAHAHA

 **local genius** : DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME. IM GRIEVJNG

 **knife emoji** : to put it kindly, you just got fucking destroyed

 **it's an avocado** : sir….this is a mcdonalds drive thru…

 **piano geek** : OH HEY the chat has no name

 **Chabashira Tenko** : i will fix this. 

**_Chabashira Tenko_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_softball, probably_** _._

 **_softball, probably_ ** _changed Yumeno Himiko's nickname to_ **_magic lesbian_** _._

 **_softball, probably_ ** _changed the chat name to '_ ** _girls >>>_** _'._

**piano geek** : youeaee sodduxkdfucking. Righti. 

**magic lesbian** : thanks, very cool

 **astro boy** : i agree

 **knife emoji** : stop breathing. heterosexuality is a disease, and you're spreading it

 **astro boy** : IM NOT EVEN STRAIGHT???

 **knife emoji** : …...what

 **mom** : This is news.

 **astro boy** : HUH????

 **softball, probably** : you aren't?

 **it's an avocado** : damn i really thought....

 **astro boy** : are you all STUPID or do you just have REALLY SELECTIVE MEMORIES

 **astro boy** : because you're all conveniently forgetting that whole ass MONTH where i wanted to kiss shuichi right on the damn mouth

 **knife emoji** : but.. everyone has that, unless they're lesbian.

 **it's an avocado** : yeah youre not special

 **astro boy** : DUDE

 **nocturnal** : WHAT????

 **piano geek** : why are u whating

 **nocturnal** : KAITO LIKED ME????

 **kiibo** : . saihara...

 **mom** : Are you… serious? you're being genuine right now

 **animugi** : this is so painful ..

 **knife emoji** : shuichi.. he confessed to you and you turned him down

 **nocturnal** : I WHAT?????

 **astro boy** : h. holy shit. shuichi

 **astro boy** : it went a little like "wow shuichi, i like you a lot. can i kiss you" "ah… n-no thank you, my mouth is not… that's not a good idea"

 **nocturnal** : YOU WERE CONFESSING????????

 **local genius** : this is an actual conversation right now

 **local genius** : these are actual fucking words

 **piano geek** : shuichi

 **piano geek** : _WHAT ELSE WOULD THAT MEAN_

 **nocturnal** : I DONT KNOW??? I DIDN'T GET IT

 **knife emoji** : jesus. 

**nocturnal** : there is no way everyone has that. no way

 **kiibo** : no, saihara. they do. they really do

 **it's an avocado** : it's kinda hard not to

 **astro boy** : i didn't even know i was bi until i met you

 **piano geek** : yeah really i met you and immediately fell for u

 **local genius** : ya i had that

 **the messiah** : mhm!

 **animugi** : ^

 **magic lesbian** : oh, are we talking about crushing on saihara?

 **magic lesbian** : i did before i knew i was lesbian. and in love with tenko

 **nocturnal** : WHY?? HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS

 **piano geek** : that's what im wondering. what kind of detective are you even. shuichi babe if someone comes up to you and says can i kiss you it means I Want To Be With You, Can I Put My Lips On Your Lips Consensually?

 **knife emoji** : if i didn't know you id be more confused, but sadly, i saw this coming

 **nocturnal** : sorry kaito.. i didn't mean to be rude back then

 **local genius** : YEAH LMAO WHAT KINDA "MY MOUTH IS NOT… THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA"

 **nocturnal** : ._.

 **astro boy** : i didn't know that u were. confused about what i meant. but im no longer crushing on you so maybe this is good

 **the messiah** : atua says wow saihara is a DUMBASS

 **nocturnal** : thats rude atua :v

 **knife emoji** : shuichi..

 **nocturnal** : y'all really want me to leave this chat huh… that's really what ur going for here

 **kiibo** : i can't actually force you to stay, but it would be a shame!

 **nocturnal** : 

**nocturnal** : fine

 **piano geek** : i see u kiibo. i see u

 **mom** : Where is Ouma? his absence from chat makes me nervous.

 **supreme leader™** : see, i had this thought, right 

**supreme leader™** : hot dogs explode in microwaves, but we don't have any

 **kiibo** : oh no

 **supreme leader™** : but i really wanted to explode something in the microwave!!!! so i googled it 

**supreme leader™** : and that's how i exploded twenty eggs at once

 **local genius** : what the fuck 

**kiibo** : kokichi why

 **supreme leader™** : also you need a new microwave kiibaby~

 **kiibo** : KOKICHI

 **supreme leader™** : the Christmas lights were really pretty, though!

 **nocturnal** : what the hell

 **piano geek** :

**kiibo** : trade me roommates. someone PLEASE. PLEASE

 **it's an avocado** : yeah, uh.. no

 **wii sports tennis** : you can keep the gremlin.

 **supreme leader™** : you're all so mean D: i'm positively BAWLING right now

 **supreme leader™** : or maybe that's just the fumes. who knows!

 **kiibo** : if i have to take you to an urgent care and tell them you need medical attention because you microwaved christmas lights, i'm gonna be mad

 **supreme leader™** : D: you can't stay mad at lil ole me, kiibaby! 

**nocturnal** : ..ouma

 **supreme leader™** : yeeees shumai, my beloved saihara-chan, light of my life

 **nocturnal** : sticking things in microwaves is dangerous. plus by the sounds of it you're in the dorms, so what happens if the whole building catches fire?

 **supreme leader™** : yikers!

 **nocturnal** : ..take the stuff to the dumpster jesus christ

 **mom** : Thank you for doing it for me, saihara

 **nocturnal** : now im gonna take a whole ass nap and i am LOCKING THE DOOR

 **local genius** : DAMMIT. no dicks

 **local genius** : UNLESS

 **astro boy** : you're not getting my key

 **knife emoji** : or mine

 **piano geek** : or mine

 **local genius** : DAMN YOU

 **nocturnal** : WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE A KEY TO NY ROOM


	2. guys gals and non-binary pals, this is power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knife emoji: sometimes, kiibo, the thought doesn't count enough 
> 
> astro boy: u just gotta square ur thoughts
> 
> local genius: what the fuck
> 
> astro boy: thoughts²

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN SO BUSY WORKING ON FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT I FORGOT TO POST?

**girls >>>**

(Tuesday 5:38 a.m.)

**nocturnal** : okay checked about confidentiality stuff and i found out it's fine to tell u

 **nocturnal** : im up late recently because i was asked to work a case abt a week ago

 **nocturnal** : and i wanna get it right 

**nocturnal** : ..i am Really tired i've been up all night i amm goig to bed gn

(Tuesday 7:44 a.m.)

**piano geek** : A CASE??? SHUICHI!!

 **piano geek** : WAIT YOU SENT THAT AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING

 **knife emoji** : how long has it been since he's worked a case??

 **kiibo** : i believe it was the murder case?

 **astro boy** : hush

 **kiibo** : oh. right

 **mom** : we're really proud of you Saihara, but by the time you wake up you'll have gotten less than 3 hours of sleep

 **supreme leader™** : a man dedicated to his work! kinda hot ngl :))))

 **kiibo** : no?!?!?

 **local genius** : i a. Am also dedicated to my work….

 **supreme leader™** : shut up pig

 **local genius** : HOT

 **kiibo** : okay. i'll be on saihara detail today and keep him awake in class!

 **kiibo** : and make sure he naps during study hall, so he doesn't fall asleep in class!

 **kiibo** : and give him notes, for when he falls asleep in class!

 **piano geek** : he's still gonna fall asleep in class

 **kiibo** : i know, but it's the thought that counts!

 **knife emoji** : sometimes, kiibo, the thought doesn't count enough 

**astro boy** : u just gotta square ur thoughts

 **local genius** : what the fuck

 **astro boy** : thoughts²

 **knife emoji** : you are so fucking stupid

 **animugi** : he said that with his whole chest..

 **it's an avocado** : embarrassing, luv

 **astro boy** : HELLO???

(Tuesday 8:22 a.m.)

**nocturnal** : FUCK

 **supreme leader™** : look, everyone! it's saihara-chan!

 **kiibo** : good morning saihara!

 **nocturnal** : KIIBO WHY

 **kiibo** : ….you needed sleep?

 **nocturnal** : WASGSIWHFLSHWDHO

 **piano geek** : gm sleeping beauty :)

 **nocturnal** : gdi y'all

 **astro boy** : look at this dude… Getting the sleep he deserves.

 **nocturnal** : ahohsavdka dL

 **it's an avocado** : you are very incoherent rn

 **nocturnal** : need coffee. No time to make coffee

 **mom** : I've already made some, Saihara. drop by the kitchen.

 **nocturnal** : I SUDDENLY BELIEVE IN ATUA

 **the messiah** : as you should!

  
  


**bffls** ミ✭ -- Akamatsu Kaede, Saihara Shuichi

(Tuesday 8:33 a.m.)

**shoeitchy** : ..kaede

 **shoeitchy** : can i do this?

 **shoeitchy** : i don't even think i can be a detective i can't do this, i shouldn't even be at hope's peak at all, i really hate this talent 

**shoeitchy** : i'm not good enough, how did i even think i could work a case? stupid

 **kayayaday** : sir you're spiralling

 **kayayaday** : how much sleep did you get?

 **kayayaday** : since you're an insomniac usually anyway

 **shoeitchy** : um?"!*!

 **kayayaday** : answer and tell the truth

 **shoeitchy** : like an hour?

 **kayayaday** : that's it go back to bed

 **shoeitchy** : kaede i can't

 **kayayaday** : bullshit, you're gonna have a panic attack today, you know how you get when you don't sleep 

**shoeitchy** : i have an Education that awaits me .

 **kayayaday** : shuichi…

 **shoeitchy** : i'll be fine!

 **kayayaday** : ok famous last words and you KNOW IT

 **shoeitchy** : i'll shut my phone off for the day if it makes you feel better

  
  


**girls >>>**

(Tuesday 8:45 a.m.)

**supreme leader™** : and saihara-chan dashes in literal milliseconds before the bell rings! night time training must be going well!

 **piano geek** : he's got his phone turned off

 **kiibo** : ah, that makes sense

 **it's an avocado** : hey, is he gonna be okay…? he looks very anxious

 **piano geek** : he's running on an hour of sleep which means he only has part of his mind able to deal with his crippling insecurities.

 **piano geek** : HES SPIRALLING EVERYONE

 **softball, probably** : listen i know he's a degenerate but he's significantly less degenerate than most of you degenerates

 **softball, probably** : he's second only to gonta

 **animugi** : everyone is second to gonta..

 **bugs life** : :D thank you but gonta thinks his friends are all first !!

 **it's an avocado** : ….literal ray of sunshine

 **local genius** : so what are we doing about shittyhara

 **piano geek** : i told him to just skip class today but he wouldn't. i don't know what he needs when he gets like this

 **kiibo** : i wish i could help. and i already sense the robophobia, so don't even

 **magic lesbian** : a sixth sense… and he doesn't even use mana

 **mom** : everyone pay attention please. we'll discuss further face to face.

 **supreme leader™** : a pass to talk in class from mom herself? HELLA

(Tuesday 10:11 a.m.)

**piano geek** : oh my god, of course today was mandatory talent day..

 **mom** : whose lab is closest to saihara's?

 **knife emoji** : mine.

 **kiibo** : is it possible for you to keep an eye on him?

 **knife emoji** : he's right next door, it should be fine

 **knife emoji** : just kidding, he's gone

 **piano geek** : ..wh

 **knife emoji** : h . you guys forget he's a detective. he's probably trying to avoid us

 **nocturnal** : haha, so like, heres the thing 

**nocturnal** : i don't care to admit it when i'm wrong

 **nocturnal** : kaede i was wrong you were right say i told. u so

 **it's an avocado** : shuichi where are you?

 **nocturnal** : im fine, im just in the bathroom

 **piano geek** : yeah, having a panic attack

 **astro boy** : oh shit should one of us go

 **nocturnal** : no?

 **mom** : momota, you're on the sixth floor, and you know how strict they are up there. they won't let you down.

 **astro boy** : fuck school rights

 **supreme leader™** : oh no!

 **kiibo** : kokichi i think this falls on you. i am also on the sixth floor

 **knife emoji** : girls can't go in the bathroom.

 **nocturnal** : oh my godnno

 **nocturnal** : don't

 **nocturnal** : do not

 **supreme leader™** : haha sheesh saihara-chan, you hate me that much?

 **nocturnal** : it isn't that

 **nocturnal** : don't want people to see me like this

 **nocturnal** : also don't say anything pls

(Tuesday 12:05 p.m.)

**nocturnal** : i'm sorry. really, i don't get like that often.

 **astro boy** : you really waited til lunch to text so we wouldn't be on our phones in class. i don't know if i should be annoyed or

 **supreme leader™** : a terrible liar as always, my beloved saihara-chan!

 **nocturnal** : ...yeah, i know

 **it's an avocado** : not to be _that guy_ but i'm going to be that guy

 **it's an avocado** : this is serious shuichi and i'm pretty sure you already know that, but you really do need help? i mean i'm pretty sure it affects your life if this is anything to go by

 **nocturnal** : mm

 **piano geek** : oh no, he's mming. stop mming

 **knife emoji** : where are you at now?

 **nocturnal** : ah.. kiibo-kun.

 **kiibo** : hm?

 **nocturnal** : hold on

 **knife emoji** : clearly i need to be more threatening if you feel safe enough to ignore me

 **nocturnal** : sorry, maki.. love u?

 **knife emoji** : duh.

 **knife emoji** : love u too

 **astro boy** : BEST FRIEND SQUAD

 **local genius** : today is so fucking surreal

  
  


**cryptids *:･♡ﾟ.** \-- Saihara Shuichi, Kiibo

(Tuesday 12:14 p.m.)

**kiibs** : guessing you want me to dm you?

 **shuu** : yeah.

 **kiibs** : you know, you can still talk to me.

 **shuu** : well

 **shuu** : that's actually what i wanted to do

 **shuu** : would you come to my lab? sorry to pull you from lunch.. you and kaede are really the only ones i'm comfortable with seeing me right now, but you..

 **kiibs** : it's alright. i'll bring you some food up. even if i'm not a human, you are!

 **shuu** : kiibo, you know you're practically human. you can even eat now, right?

 **kiibs** : well, yes, but i don't need to. so i usually don't

 **shuu** : thanks, kiibo-kun.

 **kiibs** : just kiibs is fine, you know

 **shuu** : you're the one that started calling me saihara..

 **kiibs** : ...i'm just going to head up there

 **shuu** : good choice :)

  
  


**girls >>>**

(Tuesday 3:57 p.m.)

**supreme leader™** : well crew, what have we learned today!

 **it's an avocado** : .. a lot

 **local genius** : shittyhara has like a million panic attacks a week AND he doesn't know how to fucking sleep like a normal human

 **nocturnal** : untrue

 **animugi** : harukawa is miraculously capable of showing affection!

 **knife emoji** : choke on your own saliva and please die while you're doing that

 **magic lesbian** : something is going on with kiibo and saihara..

 **kiibo** : which would absolutely be no one's business, by the way!

 **nocturnal** : there's really not

 **piano geek** : ..how about good stuff! shuichi is working cases again!! 

**astro boy** : IM SO PROUD OF MY SIDEKICK…. i hope he gets along fine without me

 **nocturnal** : ...ah, kaito.

 **knife emoji** : see, shuichi is too nice, but i am not. if anyone is the sidekick it's you kaito

 **astro boy** : OI??

 **nocturnal** : well, no not exactly?

 **local genius** : fuckin' masochist

 **nocturnal** : nno???

 **animugi** : it's okay, saihara! we don't judge you for being yourself!

 **supreme leader™** : oh.. no one's _judging_ ;)

 **nocturnal** : kiibs can i break the rule

 **kiibo** : no

 **nocturnal** :

**it's an avocado** : oh my god this is so sad. kaede, play fingers in his ass

 **piano geek** : I want to cry. Why would you say something like that to me? After all I've done for you, after all I've done for this family, and this is what I get? Don't ever speak to me again. You'll sorely regret it.

 **it's an avocado** : HSJDHXJDH

 **knife emoji** : i don't say it enough, but i despise this group chat and the people in it

 **wii sports tennis** : welcome to the club

 **piano geek** : shuichi you should take a nap

 **supreme leader™** : and if there's room for two, you absolutely have a willing participant!

 **nocturnal** : shut up

 **piano geek** : me or him????

 **nocturnal** : u pick :)

 **piano geek** : GASP

 **wii sports tennis** : absolutely ruthless

 **astro boy** : guys gals and non-binary pals, this is power

 **supreme leader™** : but saihara-channnn!!!!

 **nocturnal** : i really just. like you so much more when your mouth is shut

 **supreme leader™** : eye-

 **supreme leader™** : ok…….

 **nocturnal** : good 

**it's an avocado** :

**local genius** : WHERE RHW HELL DID THIS DEVELOPMENT COME FROM

 **animugi** : very ooc ...

**_kiibo_ ** _changed_ **_supreme leader™_ ** _'s nickname to_ **_gay disaster_ ** _._

  
  


**the circus** \-- Ouma Kokichi, Kiibo

(Tuesday 4:17 p.m.)

**dumbass** :

**genuinely sane** : WE ARE MINORS KOKICHI

 **dumbass** : OK I DONT ACTUALLY BUT

 **dumbass** : H

 **dumbass** : HYPOTHETICALLY?

 **genuinely sane** : i am not trying to egg you on, but

 **dumbass** : pplease continue

 **genuinely sane** : ..pretty sure you're the only one that brings out that side of him

 **dumbass** : IIIIIII

 **genuinely sane** : please do not ever text me about this again

 **dumbass** : o rite, something's going on

 **dumbass** : you're not gonna steal saihara-chan from me are you, kiibaby?~

 **genuinely sane** : no?? why would you even suggest such a thing? i would never do that to you.

 **dumbass** : woah woa okay chill out there motherboard???

 **dumbass** : now i KNOW something is going on

 **genuinely sane** : there isn't.

 **dumbass** : no robophobia claims either?

 **dumbass** : it's okay, kiibs! i'll draw it out of ya!

 **genuinely sane** : really, you won't

  
  
  


**girls >>>**

(Tuesday 5:49 p.m.)

**gay disaster** : _[image attachment]_

 **gay disaster** : fast asleep!

 **piano geek** : WOW HES SO cUTE

 **kiibo** : squishy cheeks :)

 **gay disaster** : kiiboy you're literally right beside me

 **it's an avocado** : suddenly my old gay crush on shuichi rears its head

 **astro boy** : SAME LOOK AT HIS HAIR

 **local genius** : this is gonna sound weird aight? and for once i don't mean this shit in a sexual way because looking at the picture it feels fucking illegal to sexualize him 

**local genius** : but his eyelashes are so long and i want them

 **piano geek** : actually it's not weird. i've been telling him that since we were kids, he has such nice eyelashes

 **piano geek** : you should see them with mascara, he always gets it in his eyebrows

 **piano geek** : actually so many of you have such pretty eyelashes like wtf!

 **piano geek** : miu? himiko? amami? angie? tsumugi? tojo? TENKO? MAKI!!

 **piano geek** : im too bi for this.

 **magic lesbian** : ahhhh… thank uuuu

 **softball, probably** : it's always a good day when a pretty girl compliments you!!!!!

 **mom** : Thank you, Akamatsu, that's really sweet of you

 **the messiah** : you're very pretty also kaede :)

 **it's an avocado** : aw thanks kaede! my sisters used to put makeup on me practically 24/7 haha

 **local genius** : hhhhthank u so much?!"!!,+##8<¥¢

 **knife emoji** : thank you kaede :)

 **animugi** : ohmygosh <3

 **kiibo** : women are being respected, and i am very happy for it!

 **gay disaster** : he's snoring, what a nerd!

 **astro boy** : love one (1) boy

 **knife emoji** : i also love one (1) boy

 **astro boy** : HEY

 **knife emoji** : sorry, shuichi is my favorite

 **astro boy** : BUT WE'RE BEST FRIEND SQUAD!! I BROUGHT THIS FAMILY TOGETHER

 **piano geek** : is it the soft snores, or loud ones?

 **kiibo** : soft! he's kind of whimpering, which is worrying.

 **piano geek** : shuichis a cutie but he also has nightmares & is a light sleeper so don't disturb him you guys!

 **kiibo** : i know!

 **astro boy** : it makes me so sad when he has nightmares literally makes me want to cry

 **gay disaster** : _[image attached]_

 **it's an avocado** : noo it won't load, what is it?

 **gay disaster** : a selfie with kiibaby and a cute still sleeping saihara-chan!

 **gay disaster** : they're really the cutest nishishi~

 **kiibo** : kokichi don't start!!!

 **piano geek** : SO CUTE <3 even ouma surprisingly

 **knife emoji** : ouma i do not like you but that image is very soft

 **it's an avocado** : kiibo appreciation hour?

 **bugs life** : gonta thinks this is a good idea!!! ouma, saihara, and kiibo are all very cute and deserve love and support!

 **gay disaster** : holy shit. my crops are flourishing my skin is clear my grades are up the world is at peace

 **gay disaster** : anyway stan kiibaby i hate him but he's my best friend and he's kinda cute so <3

 **piano geek** : kiibo is so sweet and amazing

 **softball, probably** : he is also barely passable! not a degenerate at all!

 **it's an avocado** : we aren't very close kiibo but you are very cute & soft :)

 **magic lesbian** : you always help others.. it's nice

 **kiibo** : thank you all very very much. i never really had friends before this class so i am very lucky to have you all. if anyone deserves appreciation it's you guys

 **gay disaster** : ehehe, he's crying~

 **kiibo** : kokichi!!!

 **kiibo** : ahhh miu why did you make me able to cry i do not like it! my vision is blurry and i feel very vulnerable!

 **astro boy** : this shit is so cute..

 **local genius** : listen here kiibo you stupid ass hunk of metal. you're my best friend in this whole world n i wouldn't trade you for anything. i'm really glad i can help your dumbass feel more human and fit in with the rest of the class. you're just like the rest of us you know.

 **gay disaster** : oh my gosh, miu has a heart!

 **local genius** : SHUT UP TWINK

 **kiibo** : thank you miu, i do not know what i'd do without you :)

 **local genius** : hhhhhchshs

 **local genius** : you wouldn't be cryin eatin or sleepin that's for damn sure!

 **it's an avocado** : wholesome time! 

**piano geek** : wow im so proud of everyone for being so nice :')

 **the messiah** : it's because atua will strike anyone dead if they say a bad word about kiibo! he told me himself!

 **gay disaster** : can i try?

 **the messiah** : be my guest!~

 **piano geek** : NO GDI

 **mom** : As much as I love Kiibo, you all are forgetting that we have weekly study hall together right now. As in, right now

 **astro boy** : OH SHIT

 **kiibo** : does shuu have to?

 **piano geek** : mommm pls don't make him!

 **it's an avocado** : poor boy needs rest

 **mom** : Of course he doesn't have to. But Kiibo and Ouma, mostly Ouma, you do

 **gay disaster** : MANNNN D:

(Tuesday 8:03 p.m.)

**nocturnal** : ouma i can't BELIEVE you 

**nocturnal** : you let me drool on CONFIDENTIAL FILES 

**gay disaster** : awww~

 **gay disaster** : and kiiboy was there too :(

 **nocturnal** : yeah but kiibs isn't evil

 **gay disaster** : wow okay

 **nocturnal** : AND you let me miss kiibs appreciation hour? unforgivable. this is a crime against me

 **astro boy** : wow, the sexual tension is palpable

 **nocturnal** : ..kaito i trusted you,

 **piano geek** : babe you DROOLED ON THEM?

 **knife emoji** : do i call him cute or a dumbass

 **astro boy** : it's fine bro! just blame ouma

 **gay disaster** : WHY ME?

 **nocturnal** : you're right. this is your fault

 **gay disaster** : im so wounded, saihara-chan :( just throw me in the deep end why don't you :(((

 **nocturnal** : well yeah 

**nocturnal** : wait

 **wii sports tennis** : y'all are a mess

 **mom** : Yeah, that's true

 **kiibo** : thank you for saying i'm not evil! people tend to assume i'm like kokichi

 **gay disaster** : wow all of you said fuck kokichi rights today huh

 **nocturnal** : deep end.. DEEP END 

**local genius** : oh fuck he's lost his fucking mind 

**nocturnal** : OH MY GOD OUMA YOURE A GENIUS

 **knife emoji** : ...he's a what.

 **animugi** : oh no, saihara really has gone insane..

 **gay disaster** : yes thank you saihara-chan, i am a genius!

 **gay disaster** : ..now um. what did i do

 **nocturnal** : the deep end. you just solved this case ouma oh my god i am so happy thank you so much i could KISS YOU 

**piano geek** : mom there are gay people here I wanna go home......

 **gay disaster** : wow, i should speak more often if it makes you wanna kiss me!

 **nocturnal** : oh my god. i'm so happy that i don't even want to strangle you for your insincere flirting

 **piano geek** : his.

 **piano geek** : im going to go feral..

 **it's an avocado** : shhh kaede

 **knife emoji** : useless

 **nocturnal** : i've got a case to solve you guys!! i forgot how exciting this is!

 **gay disaster** : OH MY GOD, WAIT

 **local genius** : damn saihara that is COLD

 **piano geek** :


	3. i'll tear your wires out idabashi-chan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astro boy: bro shuichi one day you're gonna be working there. like for money and shit. for a whole ass living isn't that wild
> 
> nocturnal: why? why the fuck would you say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh happy valentine's day! i hope you had a great day! unfortunately, it's not valentines day in their world, so no festivities or shenanigans. i wanted to post anyway :) <3
> 
> if anyone needs a nickname guide, let me know! i'll start posting one!

**girls >>>**

(Wednesday 1:14 a.m.)

**gay disaster** : after much deliberation, i have decided: emotions are for ugly people

 **gay disaster** : and i 

**gay disaster** : am the most BEAUTIFUL BITCH ON THIS PLANET

 **gay disaster** : thank you, and good night ✨

(Wednesday 6:29 a.m.)

**piano geek** : well someone is feeling edgy..

 **gay disaster** : feelings are illegal! and i am a law abiding citizen who does not feel <3

 **knife emoji** : never once have you followed the law

 **gay disaster** : aww, people change harumaki!

 **knife emoji** : i want to kill you

 **gay disaster** : you are NOT one of those people YIKES

 **mom** : it is always Those Two

(Wednesday 6:58 a.m.)

**magic lesbian** : good morninggg..

 **softball, probably** : himiko and i have decided to be more active in here! 

**knife emoji** : what a fear inducing concept

 **wii sports tennis** : tbh i also want to 

**wii sports tennis** : so who wants to adopt cats

 **animugi** : isn't that against the rules…?

 **wii sports tennis** : not if they never find out

 **the messiah** : atua says he will protect the cats from the school!

 **mom** : I would normally be against this

 **mom** : ...but I think we could all use some cats here. So long as everyone handles the responsibility, which shouldn't be hard with 16 of us, but I also know all of you.

 **it's an avocado** : is anyone allergic?

 **gay disaster** : i am :( sorry everyone. guess we have no cat..

 **it's an avocado** : oh okay

 **wii sports tennis** : a life allergic to cats is not a life i could live. sorry to ya

 **animugi** : sorry ouma :( 

**gay disaster** : i was lying. i'm not allergic to cats! 

**wii sports tennis** : oh ok that's good then

 **gay disaster** : wow, you really believed me!

 **astro boy** : prolly better to just ask in class today when everyone's around

 **nocturnal** : i will Not be around but don't worry i am not allergic! i love cats!

 **knife emoji** : you won't be in class?

 **piano geek** : ^^ ?

 **kiibo** : are you okay?

 **magic lesbian** : your case is solved, right…???

 **nocturnal** : no i won't be in class, yes i'm okay, and yes i believe it's solved. it's the reason i'll be out. have to contact the police department and go over the case, probably hold a few more interrogations, set trial dates

 **nocturnal** : . And this is very boring no one cares aa im srry

 **piano geek** : no, we definitely care!! that's really awesome shuichi. i'm so proud

 **kiibo** : it's been awhile since you worked a case!

 **gay disaster** : but saihara-chan, the trial is the hardest part. y'know, where you look the culprit in the eye, and find out their own truth.. sheesh, sends shivers down my spine just thinking of it! it wasn't the investigation that got to you, it was that part, right? :)

 **nocturnal** : ..yeah, that's true. i want to say i'm completely over it, but that'd be a lie. i'm still scared.

 **piano geek** : i think everyone is scared of the truth, shuichi. it's only natural! but you've gotta fight for it, because you can. i believe in you. if it gets hard, think of all of us, and how proud we are of you, and how strong we think you are! 

**piano geek** : that way you can get through this, and find your path. you're the ultimate detective for a reason. cherish that! you're so much more amazing than you think!!

 **nocturnal** : kaede rly has me crying this early huh.

 **astro boy** : she wasn't even talking to me and im in tears bro 

**piano geek** : IM SORRY

 **softball, probably** : this class is very blessed to have you kaede!

 **gay disaster** : i thought everyone got their wholesome out last night… boringgggggg!

 **kiibo** : are you okay?

 **gay disaster** : hah? where is that coming from?

 **nocturnal** : you're already acting strange today, and it's only 7am. it's pretty obvious

 **it's an avocado** : yeah it really is noticeable 

**astro boy** : . i am begrudgingly agreeing

 **gay disaster** : hehehe~ you guys care about meeee~

 **astro boy** : nevermind obviously he's fine. annoying little shit

 **nocturnal** : no, he's distracting you, and it worked

 **astro boy** : ...i feel like i just got called an idiot, but nicely

 **knife emoji** : yeah.

 **astro boy** : HAKFHRJDN?

 **gay disaster** : aw, but saihara-chan, what was that you said the other day?

 **gay disaster** : "let's not play detective with my life for now, ok?"

 **gay disaster** : ehehehe

 **nocturnal** : 

**local genius** : damn he really did that shit

 **nocturnal** : to be fair i didn't know if it was literally illegal to tell you 

**gay disaster** : right, but if you're honest, you don't want anyone weaseling around in your head, right saihara-chan? 

**nocturnal** : you're really good at pushing buttons, ouma.

 **kiibo** : kokichi, calm down. shuichi, just ignore him, i don't know what's wrong with him right now..

 **gay disaster** : who said something was wrong, kiiboy?

 **piano geek** : ouma it is literally a given at this point

 **magic lesbian** : nnn.. we're trying to worry about you, you know…

 **nocturnal** : ouma.

 **gay disaster** : okay, fine, something _is_ wrong

 **gay disaster** : ...but i'm a liar, so who knows? nishishi~

 **astro boy** : it's actually infuriating how everytime he types something, you can imagine the exact way he'd say it and what facial expression he'd be making

 **animugi** : that's exactly what i was thinking…

 **knife emoji** : that also means it's easier to imagine his face when you're strangling him. though maybe that's actually just the memory

 **gay disaster** : awww harumaki, i thought we'd made progress since then? :(

 **knife emoji** : it is impossible to like you

 **mom** : Alright, don't encourage him. Just get ready for class, all of you. Grab breakfast before you go, it's all on the table.

 **gay disaster** : thank you moooom~

(Wednesday 9:43 a.m.)

**it's an avocado** : okay, i'm usually not one to complain, but in the labs two days in a row? i'm so bored

 **piano geek** : yeah, not all of you have much to do in your labs..

 **it's an avocado** : yeah like what the hell can't do much adventuring in here i sit and stare at my postcards until lunch

 **astro boy** : felt that

 **bugs life** : gonta like lab days :)

 **gay disaster** : I AM DYING OF BOREDOM

 **gay disaster** : there's not even any saihara-chan to distract me today!!!!

 **nocturnal** : glad i mean something to you ouma-kun

 **gay disaster** : MY BELOVED

 **it's an avocado** : oh shuichi, thank god. please give us something. SCRAPS

 **nocturnal** : ummmm?

 **kiibo** : it is very boring here

 **astro boy** : SHUICHI PLEASE THERE'S NOTHING TO DO WE NEED ENTERTAINMENT

 **knife emoji** : me too

 **nocturnal** : i don't really know what you want me to say?

 **nocturnal** : i'm at the department??

 **knife emoji** : please continue

 **nocturnal** : shit i have to go, more interrogating

 **astro boy** : DAMMIT BRO

 **it's an avocado** : our savior is gone..

 **gay disaster** : well that sucks!

 **gay disaster** : [ https://youtu.be/m24DPDKZ4zA ](https://youtu.be/m24DPDKZ4zA)

**gay disaster** : who in this class

 **knife emoji** : kaito

 **magic lesbian** : yeah definitely…

 **animugi** : either him or rantaro 

**it's an avocado** : HAHSHDSH GO AWAY MUGI

 **astro boy** : NO????

 **kiibo** : [ https://youtu.be/E1p_cJLu7vs ](https://youtu.be/E1p_cJLu7vs) kokichi, you were copying this video that one time weren't you.

 **gay disaster** : there's fou

 **piano geek** : oh my god wait i remember that, kiibo you said basically the exact same thing the guy in the video says

 **kiibo** : only with more disappointment.

 **gay disaster** : nEHEHEH THERES FOU

 **knife emoji** : jesus i hate this class

 **piano geek** : omg guys class rep speaking

 **gay disaster** : booo no one caressss

 **piano geek** : i was thinking about ^ tht video and what if on friday evening we all just kinda hang out and be chaotic together and stuff? we all tend to stick to groups, so it'd be good to get out of that!

 **wii sports tennis** : it can be a housewarming party for the new cats

 **gay disaster** : DO WE ALL GET TO GO ADOPT THE CATS????

 **kiibo** : for some reason, i feel like all 16 of us leaving at once would be vaguely suspicious

 **piano geek** : one of the ones to stay back should definitely be you, ouma!

 **gay disaster** : DDDD: whyyyy?

 **astro boy** : i can practically hear him fake sobbing

 **softball, probably** : no, not practically. you just CAN and IF IT DOESN'T STOP

 **piano geek** : you're really good at lying, right?

 **knife emoji** : that's an understatement. it also makes it sound like a good quality, which it is not

 **gay disaster** : i hate liars, y'know.

 **it's an avocado** : i KNOW he's lying but it still throws me for a loop. THAT'S how good he is

 **piano geek** : anyway, if the faculty gets suspicious, you're the perfect guy to steer them off track! shuichi too, mostly because everyone thinks he's a goody two shoes who never ever lies and would never do anything bad in his life

 **nocturnal** : they think that because i am that..

 **kiibo** : you are fooling exactly no one, shuu. zero people

 **piano geek** : ^^^

 **gay disaster** : hehehe

 **gay disaster** : you're leaving me and saihara-chan aaaaall by ourselves?~ 

**nocturnal** : ahhh.. as terrifying as those words are i think we'll be fine

 **gay disaster** : oooooh!

 **piano geek** : what the hell why would i leave you two alone

 **gay disaster** : BOOOO

 **piano geek** : aside from u guys anyone can volunteer to stay back! 

**mom** : I will. 

**knife emoji** : ..yeah me too.

 **piano geek** : okok let's talk more at lunch when i can write things down! you guys might be bored but i still have a piano i can play, so

 **it's an avocado** : wow jus rubbing it in our faces….

  
  


**best friend squad !! ☆**

(Wednesday 9:57 a.m.)

**bisaster** : odd of you to volunteer to spend extra time around ouma, maki

 **harumaki** : ...shut up

 **kai** : ah

 **bisaster** : i could, but i won't.

 **bisaster** : what's your plan?

 **harumaki** : you really think i've got one.

 **bisaster** : you always do

 **kai** : this is so fucking awkward

 **harumaki** : ok, fine

 **harumaki** : i don't want him around you.

 **bisaster** : ...huh?

 **harumaki** : when he acts like this, he's unpredictable. who knows if he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and will be fine tomorrow

 **harumaki** : but until i know for sure, i don't want him around you.

 **bisaster** : maki…

 **kai** : THATS SO CUTE

 **harumaki** : do you want to die.

 **bisaster** : i love you, maki. thank you for looking out for me.

 **harumaki** : i love you too. i know you know him better than most of us and have mostly grown accustomed to him, but…

 **bisaster** : i get it!

 **kai** : i can stay back too! we can spend the day together!

 **bisaster** : well… you definitely can, if you want

 **bisaster** : but i don't want to push him away just because he's acting like this. that sounds.. lonely, i guess

 **bisaster** : so.. you guys can keep an eye on us? that way i don't have to isolate him, but you guys can still… protect me?

 **harumaki** : ...i suppose that's fine.

 **kai** : okay shuichi

 **kai** : <3

 **bisaster** : <3

 **harumaki** : <3

 **bisaster** : i swear, if the rest of the class saw maki in this group chat..

 **kai** : PFFFTAJFHHS

  
  


**girls >>>**

(Wednesday 11:29 a.m.)

**piano geek** : AHHHHH GUYS!!!!

 **it's an avocado** : and what happened to "i have a piano to play"

 **piano geek** : SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!

 **piano geek** : HEADMASTER KIRIGIRI JUST STOPPED BY AND TOLD ME I'VE BEEN INVITED TO PLAY FOR THE PRESIDENT OF FRANCE

 **piano geek** : AND THEN A WEEK AFTER THAT THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES???

 **astro boy** : holy shit kaede!!! that's so fucking cool

 **gay disaster** : whaaaaat?? how come no one wants me to come to their country :(

 **kiibo** : you would probably try to take it over

 **gay disaster** : point taken~

 **kiibo** : anyway, that's amazing kaede!

 **softball, probably** : a beautiful powerful woman playing her beautiful powerful music for two other beautiful powerful women? humanity is shaking

 **piano geek** : i know they're both so pretty,

 **mom** : I've met the US president, and she is truly a delight. One of the sweetest women I've ever met, especially in power.

 **piano geek** : oh my gosh really

 **kork** : and I once traveled to France, and met the president. She's very no nonsense, but I wouldn't consider her mean

 **piano geek** : HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPOSE MYSELF IN FRONT OF THEM THEY ARE SO PRETTY AND TALENTED

 **knife emoji** : easy. just remind yourself that you're even prettier, and also talented

 **piano geek** : i

 **piano geek** : ahduwhdjshkdcksebkdchshwkxhsjfkdvwj

 **nocturnal** : great, maki. you've killed her

 **knife emoji** : it's true

 **piano geek** : HARUMAKIIIII

 **animugi** : this is so perfect! now our lil cat party on friday can also be for your invitations!

 **piano geek** : omg guys!! 

**nocturnal** : when do you have to leave?

 **piano geek** : i head to france in a little less than two weeks, and i'm flying to the u.s. from there

 **nocturnal** : ughhhhh i can't even happy scream :/

 **astro boy** : bro shuichi one day you're gonna be working there. like for money and shit. for a whole ass living isn't that wild

 **nocturnal** : why? why the fuck would you say that?

 **piano geek** : AHAJDJSCHAJDHSJ

 **astro boy** : SHIT BRO MY B

 **it's an avocado** : im aisgahsgagcja-

 **kiibo** : it's that bad?

 **nocturnal** : THAT BAD? i will commit not alive if im here much longer. it's so loud and busy. i don't even know how these people do any solving at all in this environment when i have to shut myself in my room to get anything done

 **nocturnal** : whoops, rambling 

**astro boy** : bro imagine being as cute n talented as shuichi

 **piano geek** : RIGHT???

 **magic lesbian** : i still remember when kaede and shuichi first showed up on move in day…. we all thought they were dating

 **nocturnal** : ewwww

 **piano geek** : that was NOT necessary

 **nocturnal** : ….ewwwwww

 **kiibo** : ...in retrospect, they're much more like siblings or really close friends..

 **mom** : That was a lapse in judgement. 

**animugi** : it's hard to even remember how much we all used to ship you two… it's just so weird to think about now (●´⌓`●)

 **nocturnal** : y'all really wildin. also that was literally what, like a semester ago?

 **wii sports tennis** : and then there was the harukawa and momota stuff

 **astro boy** : bro i was head over heels…...

 **mom** : Another lapse in judgement.

 **gay disaster** : wow, you guys seem to have an affinity for lapses in judgement~

 **gay disaster** : like kiibaby and the bitchlet!

 **kiibo** : oh no.

 **nocturnal** : that one was really bound to happen, though…

 **local genius** : my bad fuckers

 **gay disaster** : no, it's our fault for not knowing you're the horniest whore alive!

 **local genius** : HHHHHH?

 **mom** : . Yes that was the third time our judgement lapsed.

 **it's an avocado** : there was me and ouma too

 **gay disaster** : ...i will never lie again if it means that doesn't get brought up

 **nocturnal** : that was a lie

 **gay disaster** : hehe, you got me!

 **mom** : ...And evidence suggests that was the biggest lapse yet.

 **piano geek** : ANSHAHCHSJ

 **astro boy** : yeah it's kinda obvious now 

**knife emoji** : sadly.

 **gay disaster** : oi oi oi oi oi

 **astro boy** : u are so annoying

 **gay disaster** : how rude (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **gay disaster** : im boredddddddd

 **gay disaster** : kiibabyyyyy

 **kiibo** : i will not use my ahoge as a boomerang

 **piano geek** : WHAT?

 **nocturnal** : oh my god ouma, is that why you googled how boomerangs work? you realize kiibo's hair is. hair. not metal

 **gay disaster** : actually, no. but that's a story for another time!

 **wii sports tennis** : what the fuck does that mean and why does it terrify me as much as it does

 **gay disaster** : aaaaaanywaaaaay

 **gay disaster** : kiibabyyyyyyy

 **kiibo** : kokichi...

 **gay disaster** : kiiiii

 **kiibo** : no

 **gay disaster** : do you know what you should do~

 **kiibo** : no

 **gay disaster** : ehehehehehe

 **gay disaster** : you should come to my lab

 **kiibo** : no

 **gay disaster** : and you should let me hold down that lil deactivate button underneath your shoulder blade for 10 seconds

 **gay disaster** : and see if you reboot like a phone!

 **astro boy** : okay what the FUCK

 **kork** : interesting scenario. Kiibo, does that work?

 **kiibo** : HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT BUTTON???

 **kiibo** : I'M NOT A PHONE JACKASS

 **animugi** : i feel like the first message should've never been sent..

 **magic lesbian** : much better to deny it even exists….

 **kiibo** : i don't lie

 **it's an avocado** : oh my god. oh my god has kiibo ever cussed before

 **kiibo** : did you think i couldn't !!?!?!?!!?!!??

 **nocturnal** : he has

 **astro boy** : MAYBE TO YOU PRIVATELY BUT NOT HERE OR TO US

 **gay disaster** : hehehehe~ how's about it kiibaby~

 **kiibo** : NO? ARE YOU INSANE??

 **gay disaster** : owie! i was just curious, y'know? :( what if there comes a life or death situation and i have to reboot you? what if i don't know what to do?!?!

 **kiibo** : that will literally never fucking happen

 **animugi** : that's a death flag..

 **it's an avocado** : oh my god… he said the f word

 **local genius** : who fucking pissed kiibo off

 **local genius** : oh, it was the stupid twink

 **nocturnal** : ouma just tell us what's going on for the love of god

 **gay disaster** : i don't understand why everyone is so mad at me? i'm acting normal

 **gay disaster** : all of this is incredibly in character for me! kiiboy, however

 **piano geek** : ouma, this isn't normal for you and i'm pretty sure you're aware of that

 **gay disaster** : whoops, there's the lunch bell!

 **astro boy** : lucky bastard

  
  


**the circus** \-- Ouma Kokichi, Kiibo

(Wednesday 12:22 p.m.)

**genuinely sane** : okay, since you aren't at lunch. what the hell is wrong with you? you've been weird all day today

 **dumbass** : wow, the pig's potty mouth really is rubbing off on you, kiibaby!

 **genuinely sane** : you are even more annoying than usual, which is very hard to achieve, if you didn't know

 **genuinely sane** : so just talk about it.

 **dumbass** : ok. ok ok ok i see you! ok!

 **genuinely sane** : kokichi…

 **dumbass** : i vaguely feel like i just got into a car crash and killed the people in the other car, do you feel me? of course you don't! anyway, im violently repressing this, so it's fine!

 **dumbass** : but you know, i had this fleeting thought. ive been way too honest recently! if i do that people might start listening to me and believing me! sheesh, amateur of me to slip up so badly~

 **genuinely sane** : kokichi, what's wrong with honesty and people believing in you? you need to learn to let people care

 **dumbass** : yeah, about that, um, no!

 **genuinely sane** : why??? you already know that in this class, if someone wants to care about you, they'll do it regardless of what you say.

 **dumbass** : of course i know that silly! that's why i'm not giving them any reason to want to!!

 **genuinely sane** : you've been doing so well recently, kokichi. what is going on with you? you're keeping secrets and lying to me again

 **dumbass** : haha! i'm not the only one with secrets and lies

 **dumbass** : am i, kiibs?

 **genuinely sane** : ...is it really about that? why didn't you just say so? i'll talk to you about it

 **dumbass** : about what?

 **genuinely sane** : you know. saihara. does it bother you that much?

 **dumbass** : ..huh? when did he come up??

 **genuinely sane** : i can't even tell if you're lying right now

 **dumbass** : nishishishi~

 **genuinely sane** : nothing is going on. so just. stop it okay? i don't know if you're jealous, or just sad right now, or what's going through your head…but if i thought it was important, i'd tell you.

 **dumbass** : kiiboy… you feelin' okay? did you hit your head or somethin? you're really confusing me here

 **genuinely sane** : kokichi, please. you already know you can't run me off.

 **dumbass** : i really have no clue what you want from me.

 **dumbass** : anywayssssss, i'm coming down to eat, 'kay? 

**genuinely sane** : kokichi..

 **dumbass** : oooh, actually, i don't really have time to eat hm?

 **dumbass** : then i'll see you after lunch!~

 **genuinely sane** : you need to eat kokichi. we're not doing this again

 **dumbass** : geez, calm down, motherboard! i've got food in my lab! 

**genuinely sane** : this conversation is not over

 **dumbass** : o-kay!!!

  
  


**girls >>>**

(Wednesday 6:47 p.m.)

**piano geek** : will all shuichi fanclub members please rise.

 **nocturnal** : KAEDE THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING

 **astro boy** : i am rising but for what purpose

 **piano geek** : fuck it. _@everyone_

 **nocturnal** : YOU ARE THROWING AWAY A LIFE LONG FRIENDSHIP

 **piano geek** : it's what the people want, shuichi

 **piano geek** : _[image attached]_

 **it's an avocado** : that is NOT shuichi in a suit

 **astro boy** : OH MY GOD, IT'S SHUICHI IN A SUIT

 **knife emoji** : sometimes i wonder if i'm lesbian, so thank you for the bi reminder

 **nocturnal** : we wear UNIFORMS. I AM BASICALLY WEARING ONE EVERYDAY

 **piano geek** : no but this is different. it is special

 **local genius** : jesus fuck this boy is eye candy 

**animugi** : YOU LOOK INCREDIBLE SAIHARA!

 **nocturnal** : i literally just wore it to the department meetings and interrogations today but? thank you?

 **gay disaster** : imagine being interrogated by someone wearing THAT who looks like THAT

 **gay disaster** : fck

 **local genius** : lmao the twink wants u to fucking step on him 

**local genius** : IT DOESN'T WORK IF UR BOTH BOTTOMS

 **gay disaster** : BOTTOM? shut up STUPIDHEAD

 **kiibo** : ….kokichi 

**gay disaster** : i'll tear your wires out idabashi-chan~

 **gay disaster** : i don't just know where your deactivate button is~

 **gay disaster** : i know sooooo many things~

 **kiibo** : UGH

 **kiibo** : in other news, you look great as always, shuu!

 **nocturnal** : i. thanks ouma….? and thanks kiibs :)

 **wii sports tennis** : i am unnerved by that

 **wii sports tennis** : but you still look spiffy saihara

 **softball, probably** : you look surprisingly nice for a degenerate male, saihara! though i guess you are one of the best!

 **magic lesbian** : nyehhhh tenkooo you should prolly just stop calling him a degenerate altogether… he's really nice

 **softball, probably** : it's true…

 **softball, probably** : you've graduated from degenerate male status, saihara!

 **nocturnal** : awesome!!

 **piano geek** : YOU'RE SO CUTE SHUICHI IT'S NOT FAIR 

**nocturnal** : :v don't talk to me or my son ever again

 **it's an avocado** : wh

 **it's an avocado** : who's your son

 **nocturnal** : um

 **nocturnal** : gonta

 **bugs life** : !!!!!!

 **bugs life** : you look great !!!!!

 **nocturnal** : my fav <3

 **piano geek** : you're hurting me

 **nocturnal** : what can i say, i'm a heartbreaker

 **kiibo** : don't break someone's heart, they only have one :(

 **knife emoji** : break their bones instead. they have 206 of those

 **it's an avocado** : AJWIDGXUGE

 **astro boy** : HARUMAKI NO

 **softball, probably** : truly a fantastic rule to live by! who needs that many bones?

 **nocturnal** : EVERYONE. THATS WHY WE HAVE THAT MANY

 **piano geek** : TENKO, MAKI, NO

 **magic lesbian** : hehe

 **magic lesbian** : that's my gf!!!

 **the messiah** : that's my best friend !

 **softball, probably** : ATUA LOVES ME RIGHT NOW

 **the messiah** : silly, atua always loves you!

 **softball, probably** : :')

 **nocturnal** : ive always wanted to ask, but who is atua really? 

**the messiah** : he's the equivalent of your "god" on my home island :)

 **nocturnal** : ah.. where are you from?

 **the messiah** : i am polynesian!

 **nocturnal** : okay

 **piano geek** : you're researching polynesian culture right now aren't you

 **nocturnal** : haha whaaaa tttt no? right kiibs????

 **kiibo** : i

 **kiibo** : I CAN'T LIE WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME TO?

 **softball, probably** : oh no… he gets less and less degenerate male as time goes on… 

**the messiah** : really…?

 **the messiah** : thank you, saihara, kiibo. i appreciate you trying to understand my culture! you as well as kiyo are the only ones.

 **kork** : ahhh, it's very interesting. And besides, you are my friend.

 **nocturnal** : h of course!!

 **kiibo** : yes! when he told me he planned on it, i thought it was a great idea!

 **astro boy** : shit.. im sorry for mocking atua, angie

 **local genius** : yeah you may be a kooky bitch but that's true even w/o your religion 

**the messiah** : atua says thank you **☆**

 **the messiah** : and as do i.

 **animugi** : pure hours all hours

 **it's an avocado** : it's what we deserve!


	4. includes: self indulgent saiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magic lesbian: if we did karaoke night without musicals? well… let's just say the closest star would be a lot farther away than it is now 
> 
> astro boy: gwhts so fuckjgn scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short, but ! 
> 
> _there is a written scene of saiibo kissing! YOU CAN TOTALLY SKIP IT!! you won't be confused if you choose not to read it!_

**girls >>>**

(Thursday 3:44 p.m.)

**wii sports tennis** :  _ it is time _

**it's an avocado** : ominous

**kiibo** : i'm very excited!!!

**gay disaster** : 3 exclamation marks? jeez you really are!

**animugi** : i hope you guys have fun!

**knife emoji** : find us the perfect cat. it's an order.

**piano geek** : we totally will!! hold down the fort while we're gone?

**astro boy** : uh, DUH

**mom** : Kaito, you're one of the ones we're holding down the fort FROM 

**astro boy** : AHSJDHJA WHAT

**animugi** : yeahhh, you and ouma

**gay disaster** : i am a poster child! the epitome of an angel!

**softball, probably** : y'all hearin this shit?

**nocturnal** : it's okay, i can handle them

**piano geek** : we'll see

**piano geek** : but anyway, recap! ouma, shuichi, kaito, maki, kirumi, tsumugi, kiyo and rantarou are staying back while the rest of us go get a cat and supplies!

**kiibo** : this will be fun!!

**nocturnal** : geez ahsjfja

**gay disaster** : EVERYONE STAYING HOME, MARIOKART? 

**astro boy** : HELL YEAH. I'LL KICK YOUR ASS

**mom** : Please no ass kicking

**animugi** : are you playing with us, mom?

**mom** : I don't know...

**knife emoji** : please mom?

**mom** : 

**mom** : ok

**nocturnal** : oh my god, maki's power

**astro boy** : ITS ACTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO SAY NO TO HER

**knife emoji** : it is?

**knife emoji** : okay then. can i kill you

**astro boy** : yes

**astro boy** : WAIT

**local genius** : fucking hell

**softball, probably** : 

**wii sports tennis** : what the fuck what the fuck please never send that gaian ohcmy god

(Thursday 5:01 p.m.)

**gay disaster** : THIS TELEMARKETER WONT STOP CALLING SHUMAI

**knife emoji** : it's obnoxious

**local genius** : eat their ass

**kiibo** : DON'T?

**gay disaster** : ..this is Shuichi he took my phone and he's talking to the telemarketer

**piano geek** : why do i feel like the police are gonna get called

**astro boy** : AGWHWGSHGSSV RHIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY

**gay disaster** : "yes, john? yeah, i'm kind of in a predicament right now sir"

**gay disaster** : "ah… what kind of predica- MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE AND I CANT CALL 119 BECAUSE OF YOU"

**astro boy** : STOP SCREAMING BEFORE SOMEONE ACTUALLY CALLS

**kiibo** : KOKICHI NO

**gay disaster** : "OH MY GOD NO NOT MY LIMITED EDITION HAND SOAPS. AHHHHH"

**it's an avocado** : AGSJDHAJHAHAHA

**magic lesbian** : dear god

**gay disaster** : it's kokichi again…. 

**gay disaster** : his face is so red he's so embarrassed NSUDHAISKA

**gay disaster** : i think john feels bad for him D: i'm a blessing what is there to feel bad about!!!

**kiibo** : kokichi…

**softball, probably** : degenerate 

**piano geek** : > creates fake emergency

> "what is there to feel bad about!!"

> ….

**gay disaster** : NOO HES HIDING IN THE BATHROOM

**nocturnal** : i am never hanging out with you again EVER

**gay disaster** : SAIHARA-CHANNNN

**gay disaster** : MY BELOVED

**gay disaster** : PLEASE COME OUT

**nocturnal** : IM BI

**gay disaster** : THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

**gay disaster** : wait?

**knife emoji** : congrats on finally saying it on main

**nocturnal** : i wasnt in the closet at All but i don't think i've actually said it out loud so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**wii sports tennis** : not surprised but proud anyway

**it's an avocado** : nice shuichi! please exit the bathroom

**gay disaster** : SAIHARA-CHAN I'M SO PROUD OF YOU I CANT BELIEVE THIS HE'S ALL GROWN UP

**nocturnal** : i hear you fake sobbing stop 

**gay disaster** : awe no fun :(

**gay disaster** : how is cat shopping going~

**mom** : Hoshi is very picky.

**wii sports tennis** :  _ she will be perfect _

**kiibo** : i've never owned a pet before.. 

**piano geek** : HUH???

**kiibo** : this is a very good experience for me!

**it's an avocado** : i'm goign to cry this is so sad

**piano geek** : hey, kiibo… what else have you never done?

**kiibo** : ? um.. i don't know. danced? sang? those are things all of you have done, so i guess they're good examples.

**gay disaster** : i was going to say that's a lie, but even with all the musicals i force you to listen to, ive never heard you sing 

**nocturnal** : that's.. a crime. how did we let this happen?

**magic lesbian** : i feel it coming

**animugi** : hey, ive got an idea!

**magic lesbian** : I FEEL IT COMING

**animugi** : what if we do karaoke night for tomorrow?

**magic lesbian** : YESSSSSS

**kiibo** : that sounds awesome!

**the messiah** : that's so exciting actually!!!

**astro boy** : i'll woo you ALL

**nocturnal** : did we really NEVER sing together????

**kiibo** : no! 

**nocturnal** : geez..

**kiibo** : oh, don't feel bad! 

**local genius** : you two act so fucking weird literally all the time

**gay disaster** : true! gotta wonder what's up~

**nocturnal** : can we sing english songs..

**piano geek** : i should HOPE SO????

**nocturnal** : good

**magic lesbian** : if we did karaoke night without musicals? well… let's just say the closest star would be a lot farther away than it is now 

**astro boy** : gwhts so fuckjgn scary

  
  


**the circus** \-- Kokichi Ouma, Kiibo

(Thursday 5:19 p.m.)

**genuinely sane** : kokichi.

**dumbass** : woaaaa period and EVERYTHING???

**genuinely sane** : do you remember when i would always gush about shuichi to you? like, a lot?

**dumbass** : yeah! still can't believe robots are capable of crushing, you know :>

**genuinely sane** : …. robophobia aside

**genuinely sane** : don't tell anyone, but we were together

**dumbass** : you

**dumbass** : h

**dumbass** :

**dumbass** : WHAT??????

**genuinely sane** : is it really that surprising?

**dumbass** : YES?!?!?!?

**genuinely sane** : well regardless, we broke up on good terms

**dumbass** : i'm guessing he broke up with u

**genuinely sane** : no…?

**dumbass** : HUH???? HOW DID YOU LOOK AT  _ SAIHARA SHUICHI _ AND TELL HIM YOU WERE BREAKING UP WITH HIM??? HOW . HOW

**genuinely sane** : i don't know. it was very good! i'm not sure why i broke up with him.. but he wasn't too upset about it, and we're still friends.

**dumbass** : i deadass can't fucking believe this. how am i supposed to function anymore? how do i live knowing that your lips were on his. YOU WERE DATING

* * *

**—months ago .**

_ "Umm… Kiibs?" _

_ Kiibo stirs, blinking hard a few times as Shuichi's face comes back into focus. His cheeks are dusted with pink, his gaze refusing to meet Kiibo's. All Kiibo has running through his head is  _ wow _ he's really cute, it's really hot in here, wait we're outside,  _ oh I'm supposed to answer him-

_ "I'm sorry!" He squeaks, releasing Shuichi's hand to hide his face in his own pair. "I didn't mean to stare!" _

_ When he chances a peek through his fingers, he's met with a soft expression and a gentle smile, and his chest feels incredibly full. Slowly, he pulls his hands away, smiling when Shuichi takes one again.  _

_ Behind him, the sun is starting to set. Kiibo remembers that this time of day is called golden hour, and as he stares into Shuichi's eyes, he gets why. Everything about him is so  _ warm _. Though Kiibo isn't much with metaphors and things, he knows that Shuichi is like the sun itself, pulling everything in, bright even after the real thing is gone. _

_ The mystery novel that Shuichi had been reading still sits on top of their legs, each of them using a hand to hold it open. Kiibo thinks its worn spine would probably hold by itself, but he doesn't mention it; everytime Shuichi flips the page, their hands brush, and Kiibo doesn't want that to stop. _

_ He's never felt this way before. He's never wanted someone so badly. He's never wished to sit in a bed with someone and stare out the window into their own square of sky, stars shining back at them. He's never liked someone, even if he's wanted to for so long. _

_ But before, it was just to prove that it was possible, just to prove that he  _ could _. Now, he wants it for Shuichi, and for himself. He has nothing to prove anymore; he knows he can. Right now, it's just them. _

_ Without thinking, he lets go of his side of the book. It shuts without him to hold it-- so much for the spine being broken in enough-- but he doesn't even hear it close over the sound of his and Shuichi's breath. Shuichi jumps a little when the pages fall over his thumb, a startled noise escaping from his lips. Still, his eyes don't leave Kiibo's, except to glance down his face toward his lips. _

_ His free hand slowly raises to cradle Shuichi's face, and his heart skips a beat when the boy leans into the touch, fingers tightening their grip on Kiibo's hand. Kiibo shakes. _

_ "Kiibs," Shuichi whispers, almost like he wants something, and Kiibo feels like he might catch fire. _

_ At this very moment, he's overcome with the urge to lean forward and kiss Shuichi. He doesn't know how to. He's never kissed anyone in his entire life, but he thinks that if it's Shuichi, it'll be okay. It's always okay. Everything is so new to him, but Shuichi doesn't care, and Kiibo loves that. _

_ "Can-" Kiibo cuts off when his voice breaks, swallowing thickly and licking his lips. His stomach is doing somersaults and he doesn't want to think about how red his face must be. "Um…" _

_ "It… it's okay," Shuichi tells him, closing his eyes for a moment. When he reopens them, Kiibo sees the conviction there, and his heart stills. "Take your time. It's okay." _

_ All the butterflies in his stomach before, the churning of his insides like a storm, they silence when Shuichi looks at him like that. Kiibo knows what he wants. The clouds have cleared and the lake inside him is perfectly placid. It's so much easier than he thought it would be when the words finally escape his mind and mouth. _

_ "Can I… kiss you?" _

_ Shuichi smiles at him, clearly pleased, squeezing Kiibo's hand and chuckling. "Yes," he says eagerly, and when he realizes just how enthusiastic he sounds, he flushes. "Please," he tacks on feebly as an afterthought, deflating a bit. _

_ When Kiibo leans forward and presses his lips to Shuichi's, they only barely brush before he pulls back again, face red. Shuichi starts laughing again, just a little. _

_ "I don't know what I'm doing," Kiibo rushes, a little panicky. How does a kiss work? What does he do? What is going  _ on-

_ "I think you're overthinking, Kiibs," he says, pulling Kiibo forward and shaking his head gently. "I don't know either, so... it's okay." _

_ "Okay. It's okay," Kiibo confirms, puffing out his cheeks in thought. No overthinking, but also, don't overthink about not overthinking. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay- _

_ He cuts himself off by leaning forward again, his head tilted just a little bit. When their lips touch this time, he stays, even pressing in a bit closer. He can feel Shuichi press against him, their hands locked together, and he feels so  _ warm _. Not unbearably hot, like he had felt earlier, but  _ comfortable _. Home. _

_ This is the only place on Earth, the only place in the  _ universe _. Because Shuichi had practically melted into Kiibo as soon as their lips had touched, and Kiibo would be lying if he said he didn't do the same. His knees were so shaky and weak, and yet the anxiety he'd faced before about this exact moment had disappeared.  _

_ He has a feeling they both suck at kissing, and that they are  _ absolutely _ not doing it correctly. But Kiibo has nothing to compare to, and even if he did, he thinks he'd still love this anyway. Because he's pretty sure that's what love is, and he's pretty sure he loves Shuichi, for what it's worth. _

_ It really only lasted a few seconds, but that was enough for Kiibo. When they part, he realizes that Shuichi's book now lies on the ground, closed completely. He and Shuichi are practically wrapped up in each other. He finds it funny how one little kiss gets him addicted, because when he looks at Shuichi's lips, he really wants to kiss him again. _

_ "I think that was good." Shuichi smiles at him, starry eyed, and Kiibo doesn't know when he last saw him so happy. Maybe he just wasn't paying close enough attention before, because ever since he was hit over the head with the urge to kiss Shuichi, he feels like he sees so much more. _

_ Still, Kiibo smiles right back, able to ignore the redness of his face. He  _ kissed Shuichi.  _ No one even knows they're together, and they just kind of… kissed, and he's really happy. He feels a little bit like what he imagines Jell-O feels like. _

_ He lets go of Shuichi to lean down and pluck the book from the ground, his brows furrowed with worry. "Do you remember what page you're on?" He asks, vaguely guilty. _

_ Shuichi hums. "293, I think." _

_ Kiibo huffs and rolls his eyes. When they'd first sat down an hour or so ago, he'd only been on page 114. "Show off," he murmurs. _

_ He earns a flick on the nose for his troubles and a little laugh that he decides to lock in his mind forever.  _

_ Feeling more complete than he ever has, he grabs Shuichi's hand and pulls him to his feet. "Come on, we should probably get back." _

_ "Yeah," Shuichi agrees, sounding a little sad. _

_ If Kiibo kisses Shuichi a few times on the way to the dorms, and even more once they get there, well… nobody is around to see it. _

* * *

**the circus** \-- Ouma Kokichi, Kiibo

(Thursday 5:33 p.m.)

**sane** : he was my first kiss actually. i was his too

**dumbass** : YOU STOLE HIS FIRST KISS?

**dumbass** : im goign to pass out. Goodbye . . .

**genuinely sane** : haha. Perish then

**dumbass** : I'M GOINNA TEAR OUT YOUR CIRCUITS

**genuinely sane** : HUH??

**dumbass** : start running kiibaby~

**genuinely sane** : WHAT

**dumbass** : ..i want to make fun of you but would you believe it? i feel bad

**genuinely sane** : no, i would not believe that

**dumbass** : um okay? fuck you AND the horse you came in on

**genuinely sane** : i don't own a horse

**dumbass** : eye-

**dumbass** : anyway. i'm (retches) proud of- no i can't say it… i… must…. improudofyou (VOMITS)

**genuinely sane** : do not make a robot joke

**dumbass** : …. please.

**genuinely sane** : NO

**dumbass** : UGHHHHH

**genuinely sane** : ...thank you, though :)

**dumbass** : i'm sorry about ummm

**dumbass** : the way ive beeeeeen? ??? 

**genuinely sane** : it's alright, i forgive you 

**genuinely sane** : though, you were insisting you were acting normal.

**dumbass** : welp saihara and i have been hangin and he was telling me off so!

**genuinely sane** : that's a lie.

**dumbass** : maaaaaybeeee

**genuinely sane** : hey kokichi

**dumbass** : mm?

**genuinely sane** : don't ever change.

**dumbass** : ew kiibaby, why would i? don't fix what isn't broken!

**genuinely sane** : yeah, you're right:)

  
  


**girls >>>**

(Thursday 5:59 p.m.)

**wii sports tennis** : THE PERFECT CAT IS OURS.

**it's an avocado** : YAYYYY

**piano geek** : we have all the other stuff we needed, so we'll be heading home now!

**local genius** : kiibo is so fucking cute. hes crying and keeps whispering over and over "im in love with her. oh my god, oh my god. its okay. everything is okay now"

**nocturnal** : wow my heart is so warm

**gay disaster** : kin

**it's an avocado** : ...did u just

**the messiah** : this is why mom doesn't FUCKING love you

**knife emoji** : never speak again

**gay disaster** : JEEZ

**magic lesbian** :  _ [image attached] _

**magic lesbian** : i don't like boys…. But if i did, it would be He.

**animugi** : he looks so happy… oh no, im going to cry

**nocturnal** : IM SO EMO

**astro boy** : ive never had a crush on kiibo and i don't see why not

**mom** : one of my best sons :') if only you were all like him..

**astro boy** : OW

**gay disaster** : YIKES

**knife emoji** : she didn't even say your names and you knew she was talking about you. dumbasses.

**piano geek** : just saying, literally everyone at the shelter is crying looking at kiibo

**piano geek** : all of us included

**kork** : we're all crying too

**bugs life** : gonta loves kiibo..

**softball, probably** : he deserves happiness, i have decided

**nocturnal** : he does

**gay disaster** : fax…..


End file.
